


shine

by fraudulentzodiacs



Series: love in the bubble [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, we going to the WCF babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: “Jameson!” Tyler crows, opening his arms wide, and Jamie wraps his best friend in a hug. “The fucking conference finals!”“The fucking conference finals.” Jamie parrots, shaking his head. He hasn’t exactly lit it up this postseason, but this is his team and they’re so close, closer than they’ve ever been and can’t help but hope.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: love in the bubble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920076
Comments: 11
Kudos: 153





	shine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so proud of my idiotic yeehaw boys, I had to write some Bennguin fluff.

They can’t really celebrate like they would normally, but that doesn’t stop the team from taking over the ballroom in the hotel usually reserved for movie nights. They spread out, beers in hand as one of Roope’s playlists blasts over the speaker system. Jamie makes his rounds – slaps a hand on Rads’ shoulder, fist bumps Klinger, salutes Guri, pulls Kiwi into a bear hug the hero deserves – and keeps an eye out for Segs. He’s making his own way through the crowd, tamer than he suspects he’d be if they were back in Dallas.

Still, his smile is just as blinding and overwhelming as ever and, soon enough, he’s pulled into Tyler’s orbit. It’s been the same for seven years, and Jamie’s learned to just let himself be pulled in because Tyler Seguin is like gravity.

“Jameson!” Tyler crows, opening his arms wide, and Jamie wraps his best friend in a hug. “The fucking conference finals!”

“The fucking conference finals.” Jamie parrots, shaking his head. He hasn’t exactly lit it up this postseason, but this is his _team_ and they’re so close, closer than they’ve ever been and can’t help but _hope_.

Tyler sticks close after that, and they get tipsy but not drunk, and soon enough the team starts making their way to their rooms, exhausted by the series. Eventually, Jamie and Tyler leave the empty room, the hallways quiet in the late hour. Jamie can feel Tyler practically bouncing as they walk, while he feels heavy with exhaustion and alcohol.

“Wanna go to the pool?” Tyler asks, and Jamie chuckles.

“It’s a little late to go swimming.”

“We can just stick our feet in. C’mon Chubbs, I don’t want to go back to the room.” _I don’t want to be alone_ , Jamie hears.

“Sure, Seggy.” He concedes and lets Tyler guide him to the hotel’s indoor pool.

It’s empty, because everyone in their right mind are warm and comfortable in their beds. Tyler toes his shoes off, and Jamie does the same, settling down next to him. There’s no sounds except for their feet moving through the water, but Tyler’s sitting close enough that Jamie can feel his body heat where he’s pressed along Jamie’s side.

“I can’t believe we did it.” Tyler tells him, awe in his voice.

“We shouldn’t have let it get that close.”

“Probably not, but we _did it_. We’ve been working toward this for seven years, you and me. We might-“

“Don’t.” Jamie warns, and Tyler smiles.

“Even if we don’t, we’ve come further than we ever have before. It’s something to be proud of.”

“Yeah.” Jamie replies, and Tyler presses into him, making him sway.

“You and me proving ‘em wrong, eh?” Tyler grins, and Jamie turns and stares at him, really looks at him in a way that Jamie hasn’t allowed himself in years. Since before Katie, when he had let himself look at Tyler because Tyler was looking _back_ , and they had been young and stupid and half in love before they’d even stopped to think about it.

“You and me.” Jamie confirms, and something in Tyler’s face shifts. It seems like he can’t breathe, or maybe that’s just Jamie, and there’s a tension there that feels thick, heavy.

Tyler leans in slowly, gives Jamie enough time to stop him, but Jamie won’t – can’t – stop him, meets him halfway. When their lips meet, it feels inevitable. Jamie’s skin feels tight, like his body’s too small to contain everything he feels when he kisses Tyler. Tyler opens underneath him, sighs when Jamie runs his tongue along his bottom lip.

They’re not touching, not really, and Jamie needs that to change immediately. He runs a hand up Tyler’s side, palm flat across his ribs, feeling him breathe as they kiss. Tyler slips his hands up until they can rest against Jamie’s neck, holding him steady, and Jamie can feel when Tyler smiles against his lips. It’s unlike any kiss Jamie’s ever had, electrifying and calming and familiar and altogether new. He could kiss Tyler forever, _wants_ to kiss Tyler forever, but he doesn’t fight it when Tyler pulls away. He stays close, rests his forehead against Jamie’s, and they’re still breathing the same air and Jamie doesn’t want to open his eyes.

When he does, he finds Tyler watching him, probably waiting for some kind of gay panic, so Jamie just leans in and brushes his nose against Tyler’s. Tyler’s shoulders sag and he exhales a breath.

“This is a bad idea.” Tyler tells him.

“Probably.” Jamie agrees.

“It could mess with the team dynamic, we’re in the playoffs. We have a shot.”

“So, we wait until after this is done.”

“Yeah?” Tyler’s smile is soft, and Jamie nods.

“I’ve waited years for you, what’s a few weeks longer?” That seems to be the right answer, because Tyler leans in and kisses him again.

“I love you.” Tyler tells him once he pulls away. “You should know that.”

“I do.” It’s Jamie that leans in this time, something soft and sweet and fleeting. “I love you, too.”

“If I knew that all I had to do to get you to kiss me was get to the conference finals, I would’ve done it years ago.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jamie grins, presses his hand more firmly into Tyler’s side until he squirms.

“Yeah.” Tyler kisses him again, seems to do it just because now he can. They don’t let it get too heated, just trading lazy kisses and keeping their hands on each other.

“After?” Tyler asks when they pull away again, and he lets Jamie stand and tug him up so they can go back to their rooms.

Jamie keeps his hand wrapped around Tyler’s until they reach the main hallway of the hotel, and Tyler presses his shoulder into Jamie’s while they wait for the elevator. They’re alone when they enter, and Jamie presses the button for their floor. He lets Tyler twin their fingers together and squeezes back so he can see a blush form on Tyler’s cheeks.

They’re almost to their floor, so Jamie tugs until Tyler looks at him.

“When this is done, I’m going to take you on a date.” He tells him, and the smile Tyler gives him is blinding.

“With something shiny sitting between us?”

“With something shiny between us.” Jamie confirms, and squeezes Tyler’s hand one more time before the doors open on their floor.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about these star boys @bennsseguin on tumblr!


End file.
